Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-3122172-20101121175723
Okay, I am so sick of iCarly now! Fortunately I was too busy the night that it premiered to watch it, but I watched it on YouTube today and got soooo pissed that I wasted time watching it when I could have been doing something else. I MISS THE OLD ICARLY! When there were no pointless episodes like iDo and iSell Penny Tees and every other iCarly season 4 episode. I HATE SEASON 4! Remember season one when Carly wasn't bratty and Sam was way funnier and she and Freddie would always fight? And there was no annoying Gibby/Guppy stuff? All of the episodes were about the web show and everyone interacted with each other a lot. Now they are kind of just... there. You used to be able to see their friendship. Now it's so bland. Season 4 has been very annoying. Each episode has been pointless (I'm not saying that it's lost it's humor, but by the end of the episode, nothing has changed. No big adventures anymore) and stupid. There are many reasons why: (1) Carly and Sam wear too much make up. LAY OFF THE MASCARA. They are both prettier without it. (2) Sam's hair is so annoying. The way her bangs are makes her hair look to round. It looked way better in season 1 and 2. I miss her old hair style. ( Carly looks EXACTLY THE SAME. Not saying this is a problem) (3) I HATE HOW THEY REMIXED THE THEME AT THE BEGINNING. Like when it comes back from commercials and stuff, it's sounds all techno-like. Like Victorious. (4) WHY IS GIBBY A MAIN CHARACTER?! He's supposed to be a weird kid who takes off his shirt all the time, not a good pal with the iCarly trio. (5) There has been NO SEDDIE. From the beginning, whether Dan realized it or not, Seddie has always been there. All of the cute fights and bets, just the major interaction between the two was incredible. WHY HAS THERE BEEN NONE IN SEASON 4?! (6) Creddie is officially dead. It's been dead since season 2, but seriously, they make Carly look like a brat. Most Seddiers and even Creddiers ( some of my friends)are starting to hate her. Like A LOT. (7) The show doesn't seem like iCarly anymore. They sell dumb T-shirts and slave around kids, go to a wedding where Carly sings, (really to promote Miranda Cosgrove) play pointless pranks on each other, and Carly's room burns down. ..... I really wish iCarly could go back to the way it was! Dan must be spending too much time on Victorious, because seriously, it's like he's not even trying. It's always about Victorious now. I don't even really like that show. Anyway back to iCarly. I guess that it'll never be the same again. Any of it. Now it's just pointless plots/subplots, no Seddie, some Creddie, Carly dating some random guy and being a brat. No youthfulness that the show used to have. Watch the older episodes. EVERYONE OF THEM HAS A SHIPPING MOMENT, EVEN IF IT'S SUBTLE. New episodes suck. But I guess that's what happens in T.V. It happened on Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, ( sorry for all the Dingo references, just can't think of any Nick ones. Oh, wait...) and even Spongebob. That's how it's going to be now. Guess I should try to get into Victorious since that's what Dan cares about right now. He'll be trying to make that good. I suppose that's the end of my very long rant. My advice to you all is to keep on enjoying your ship, but don't do it by watching new episodes (unless Dan decides to man up and pick a ship). Watch the old ones and enjoy those cute moments back when Seddie always had something going on and Creddie was cute ( and Carly was nice to him). Read some fanfiction. That helps too. Don't get your hopes up high for another episode. It'll most likely suck too. iCarly: 2007-2010 R.I.P.